


A Bunch of Drabbles

by CaseyRosethorn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bad Parenting, Childhood Memories, Corruption, Death in Childbirth, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drunkenness, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Family Loss, Government Agencies, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infant Death, Loss of Parent(s), Narcissism, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, References to Depression, Relationship(s), Royalty, Sexual Abuse, Unethical Experimentation, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyRosethorn/pseuds/CaseyRosethorn
Summary: This is just a bunch of stories that I have written but scrapped for whatever reason. Maria's family. The Rosethorn family are also written about.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	1. Hrongar

**Author's Note:**

> This explains Hrongar's beginning the loss of his wife and infant. The 8 year repetitive cycle of wake up, eat,work, drink and, sleep. Before Maria came to his life the faithful day he was assassinated and unbeknownst to him soul-trapped.

Hrongar was born to Jesnnen and Aerie their only child born the 20th of Hearthfire 139 he was born to a middle class family in Skiingrad his father worked in the grape fields his mother a woodcutter for the Inn although they weren't wealthy they brought home a good amount of gold enough to pay taxes, necessities and had enough on the side. 

Throughout his youth Hrongar spent time outside playing tag and hide& seek with the others. However he enjoyed spending time with one girl her name was Marie she had beautiful red hair;blue eyes she was cheerful saw beauty and hope in alot of things. However during their teen years they began to date Marie's mother thought their relationship reminded her of herself and her late-husband. Hrongar was curious about Marie's father but she changed the subject whenever he was brought up so he stopped asking. The year 157 they married they were happy Marie was a blacksmith like her father Hrongar worked as a woodcutter for the Inn. During this time Hrongar befriended one of his wife's regulars a Redguard named Riva she was a young sellsword who often came followed by merchants or nobles she was protecting. The 10th Rain's Hand 169 Katrki was born Marie was exhausted she hummed a tune to Katrki. 

Hrongar,"Marie darling you need rest. Let me take care of Katrki." Katrki was laid in her crib given her toy and a blanket Hrongar held Marie,"I'm cold and tired I just need rest Hrongar you should rest too." Marie said before falling asleep Hrongar eventually slept but when he woke up Marie was gone he looked around until he discovered Marie's corpse she had been stabbed he was horrified maybe Katrki was alive no Katrki dead the guards were called the only things stolen was a steel greatsword and everything in the safe. Hrongar held a funeral for both he kept Marie's amulet he held it close. For a month he tried to keep himself distracted he hated their home, he hated the guilt so he drank he began his cycle sleep,eat,work,drink repeat he was pitied by alot of people. Hrongar drank excessively sometimes he'd drink that day's gold away but at night he wept why didn't he wake up before she did? 

It was the 24th of Midyear 177 he was approached by a pregnant woman he looked toward her,"What do you want? Speak." Hrongar said,"You might not remember me but I'm Maeva you slept with me once and look at me now." Maeva said,"I don't remember you." He said back,"Well yes you were black-out drunk. But our child?" Maeva said sounding even more worried maybe it was Hrongar's he could never recall events that happened when he was drunk so maybe he did bed Maeva and now she's pregnant as a result. The 3rd of Morning Star 178 Maria was seven months old he adored her,"Hrongar I know you adore Maria but.....Look at her eyes."Yvonne said,"I'm aware she's not mine. I'm staying because I have nobody else. Maria's father doesn't wanna do his job, kids need both parents otherwise they hate themselves because they think they did something wrong, when it wasn't them it was their lousy parent." Hrongar said,"Alright her father's the Innkeeper I know because I've seen the two of them." Yvonne said before leaving 

I know what people are saying about me that I'm an idiot, stubborn but they don't understand that Maria's all I have and I'm all Maria has they hear Maeva talk lovingly about her but they don't see what I see and they wouldn't believe it but Maeva is to unstable she's jealous of her own child because I spend time with it. Who gets jealous just because someone is spending time with a child and not them? Maeva needs to understand that the province doesn't revolve around her, whenever I do try to spend time with her she brushes me off she spends more time with,"clients" than me or Maria or she's in a bad mood Maeva makes things tense and uncomfortable she only talks about the gifts and gold her clients give her and how it's nice to be away from Maria. I taught Maria basic skills needed for life I told her she could one day be a Blacksmith or if Riva taught her a few things she could be a Sellsword. At dinner Maeva would be drunk and tell Maria about her clients things you don't discuss with a child or would just cry about her parents disowning her and her living in a run-down house with people who didn't appreciate her. I gave Maria my dagger and Marie's amulet she loved them both the dagger was a gift from Riva a daedric dagger I had no use for it but maybe Maria would like it after all she loved swords and learning about smithing 

The 9th of Hearthfire 183 I was buying books for Maria and myself when someone in dark clothing ran at me and stabbed me it was a sharp pain my legs turned to jelly I fell to the ground I hear screams,"Guards!" One person yelled,"Help there's been a murder." Another person yelled my ears began to ring my vision darkened then nothing.........I woke up at this place a purple sky, sand and forts what happened to me?


	2. Dialogue I've written

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've changed this chapter a bit, more dialogue and heavy themes from the four talking. I apologize in this chapters bit of a mess now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a mess but I started writing again. I had these for a month. High school is a mess and graduation will be even more of one.

"There were times when all you had to do was be my mother! Stick up for me when I confessed to you what he did instead you called me a whore! At 12 your reputation was starting to plaster on me Maria a peasant, the girl who reeked of Ale, the whore's daughter, the grey eyed child, many others...you did it to me. The only good thing you ever did was trick Hrongar into believing that I was his;long after your gone only his name will be mentioned you'll be a memory that is suppressed with mead and wine."Maria yells Maeva looks at Maria with a scowl,"You were an ungrateful brat who never appreciated anything I did. I birthed you provided shelter, food, clothing and this is the thanks I get?" Maeva argues,"Those were your responsibilities as my mother if you didn't want me, you could of put me up for adoption! Nobody forced you to keep me around." Maria yelled Maeva left the room,"Find me when you come to your senses. This arguing is pointless." Maeva said as she walked out the door Maria rolled her eyes Lucy looks at her,"Maria?" She asks,"I'm fine you know for the longest time all I wanted was for her to praise me for... But it was a childish dream and I had given up. But I'm fine Lucy." Maria said walking away," I just want to make sure your okay." Lucy whispered as Maria walked towards the table to grab an Ale, Maria thought about Lucy, Mirelle, Jade and herself what battles each of them fought she knew Lucy battles Abandonment issues but it's like it doesn't bother her; Jade battles with guilt, shame and anger. Mirelle was a mystery she seemed put-together compared to the rest of them. Her own battles she never gave them any thought her anger, guilt, the hatred she has for herself and Maeva

* * *

Lucy remembered conversations Mirelle had with them but she never thought about them, a month ago"I get what you say but you aren't as put together as the rest of us." Lucy said,"I'll admit I have issues when you're awoke at night due to your mother's Nightmares From the war, the other kids constantly call you derogatory names, you're the friendless loser who keeps her face in a book it's lonely having to deal with arrogant Nobles wasn't pleasant but now I'm the Arch-mage of the college and I'm doing better. I still get angry thinking about it but I've just inglored it."Mirelle replied,"I want to comfort you I know what's it like to be alone. But we aren't not anymore." Lucy said comforting Mirelle,"Thanks Lucy I'm glad to have such a kind loving person beside me." Lucy smiled at Mirelle's words,"Well love If we spend the rest of my life together we have to be there, I love you Mir..." Lucy said her face as bright as crimson nirnoot,"And I you dearest Lucy."

* * *

Jade looked toward Lucy and Maria and say,"I don't understand, the people who brought you into this world were the ones who despised you more than anything, but why?"  
Lucy says to Jade,"This is true for my father but my mother is doing better she accepts me..."  
Mirelle then comments,"Your mother might be doing better now Lucy, but that can't change years of feeling worthless and like you didn't belong."Lucy took a breath then said,"Yeah I like to forget, not think about how selfish I was....." The three just stared awkwardly Mirelle was comforting her.

* * *

It was after the meeting arranged for the Truce the Greybeards reluctantly agreed Maria hated it but without it she wouldn't have had Balgruuf's help after learning the shout that would summon Odahviing and listening to what they had to say about Paarthurnax Maria went outside Lucy tried to follow she could tell there was something wrong but Maria wouldn't say in a crowded room. Lucy went to the courtyard looked for Maria she found her in an area hidden to prying eyes,"Maria are you alright? You look pale?" Lucy said,"Lucy I'm fine I mean I feel that I can't breathe but I'm fine." Maria said her breath shaky ,"Maria what else are you feeling?" Maria just gazed at her before saying,"My hands shaking, fingers feel weird like I'm holding the dagger I killed him with again.I-I-I was a little girl with ripped clothing,no shoes soaked in blood. It was years ago I should be over this..." Maria said her breathing very shaky a stray tear down her face Lucy calmed Maria,"You aren't alone you have us if you need anything you can ask...." Lucy said with hesitance unsure of how to comfort her,"Just give me some time alone anyone asks tell them I needed a moment to think." Lucy went inside peeked into the room they were gone only the Greybeards remained in the room Arngeir spoke up,"Where is the Dragonborn?" Lucy replied,"She's outside she needed a moment to think." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not writing the stress of Highschool and depression is getting to me but I'm going strong I think....


End file.
